Mammoth
Mammoth is a heavy hull in Tanki Online, which is unlocked at the rank of Gefreiter. It is the heaviest and slowest hull in the game, and in exchange for its mobility has the most protective armor. Generally you should use it for sniping, but watch out for other light tanks that can kill you! Characteristics Mammoth is the heaviest and slowest among all hulls, and in exchange for its mobility has the most protective armor. The point on which the turret is mounted is located on the very front, and its rear is long and low. It is, along with Titan, one of the two heavy hulls in the game and, despite being heavy, Mammoth has less power than, which means that a Titan is capable of pushing a Mammoth face-to-face. Pros and Cons *High health. *Very affordable (except for its M3 upgrade). Also cheap in terms of buying all upgrades. *Nearly impossible to flip. *Good for gold hunting *Slow speed makes up for lots of armor. *Cheapest M1 hull you can buy. :*Has lots of healing points for Isida :*Heaviest hull in the game :*Decent choice for parkour *Very slow. *Poor turning speed. *Its large dimensions make it a clear target. *Slow speed makes it easy for it's armor to be chewed off before you can escape. *Slowest hull in the game *Light hulls can run circles around you and kill you. Uses Although being slow means being more vulnerable, especially to medium to long-range turrets, Mammoth packs a huge amount of armor, which makes it perfect for a variety of uses. First of all, with roles at which speed comes second to armor and fire power, such as guarding control points and flags, Mammoth can be used to attack any enemy that gets near the guarded area and eliminate it before getting too close. Despite its low speed, with the right combination of supplies and possibly teammate Isidas, a Mammoth enables a team to break into the enemy's base can cause major destruction. This is particularly good in the CTF mode for creating a diversion. If it is in the front of a line of tanks, it will become a barrier of some sort. In the Deathmatch mode, its high protection allows it to achieve a high kills/deaths ratio. It also works almost psychologically, since an enemy who faces a heavily-armored Mammoth and another, lighter hull, is more likely to focus on hitting the lighter hull, allowing the Mammoth to avoid attacks without the need of speed. Mammoth works very well with long-range turrets, as the garage description suggests, due to the fact that most most hits by far-away enemies will reach their minimum damage before hitting the Mammoth tanker, and the hull's good armor will protect the player of enemy Shafts and Railguns- which do not have their damage decreased over distance- very well. Mammoth, however, can perform very well with short to mid-range turrets, but usually only when guarding a flag or base. This combo is not suggested for offense instead than Defense. Upgrades overview *'Mammoth M1-' the hull gets slightly upgraded, speed gets higher, becomes heavier, is more maneuverable. Other than that you get two holders on your tank's front end, which will be used to hold the headlights in the M3 upgrade. *'Mammoth M2-' the tank gets noticeably faster and stronger in this upgrade, you can see visual differences as well. This upgrade is unlocked at a high rank of Major so that battles are evenly equal in firepower as well as strength. *'Mammoth M3-' this version is very protective, and is nearly as fast as Titan M0. It gets blue headlights on the front and the wheels get a shiny new look. In addition, there is a major increase in weight and power. Table of characteristics Trivia *It is known to be the hull used by Godmode_ON, where he equips it with Twins MO Gallery Mamnew.jpeg|A Mammoth M2 fanartTanki Online 2.0 Sketches., by White_Owl External links *What to mount on: Mammoth (from issue #31 of the Tanki Online Newspaper), by kirby2008 Sources and references Category:Tanks Category:Garage Category:Game Category:Inside the Game